Close my eyes,Swear I could hear the sea
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: a Luka and Abby fic...I couldn't summarize


FF:Close my eyes,swear I could hear the Sea  
rating: G  
category: Tis a Luby..duh  
summary:One patient changes things for Luka and Abby  
Dedicated to Abigail,whose having a no good very bad day or week or   
whatever.To Queen Luby, just cause.  
  
  
Ally's hair flew behind her, like raven colored scarves. Her emerald   
eyes were closed tight as she danced to the muffled radio coming from   
the car  
  
*Allie woke up 8AM  
Graduation day.  
Got into a car,  
And crashed along the way.**  
  
Tom pulled the driver's seat back and closed his eyes.He lit a clove   
and lay his lanky body back into the seat and listened to the radio  
  
"Ally!" he yelled,his eyes jerking open."Ally!" tom sprung up from   
the car and ran out to the sand. She was gone. Behind him, he heard a   
car race away.  
  
His eyes searched the sand then turned around and grazed over the   
road.He stopped and stumbled over a crumbled body on the side of the   
road, small broken roses in her now tangled hair."Someone call an   
ambulance! ALLY!" Tom held her to his chest,"HELP MEE!!"  
**********************************  
When we arrived late to the wake,  
Stole the urn while they   
Looked away,  
And drove to the beach  
'Cause I knew you'd want it  
That way.  
***********************************  
**at the hospital**  
  
"MVA coming,3 1/2 minutes tops" Haleh called to Luka  
  
The hospital was buzzing with noise, making Luka disoriented.There   
were too many things to focus on.He had a hard time gathering his   
thoughts."Abby?"  
  
She had barely made it to the front admit desk,charts in hand when he   
called her name  
  
"I need your help with a trauma"  
  
Abby nodded,"Alright" she turned and looked at Haleh,questionally  
  
"Honey, I don't know what's wrong with him." she answered,"He was   
your boyfriend"  
  
Abby just shook her head as she followed Luka to the ambulance   
bay."Luka?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
***************************************  
And you were standing  
On the hood of the car  
Singing out loud  
When the sun came up  
***************************************  
She looked like Snow White, laid out on the gurney. Even the EMT's   
were taken back by her beauty  
  
Tom sat in the corner of the rig,knees tucked under his chin,tears   
racing down his cheeks  
*****************************************  
"What've we got?" LUka stood in front of the opened ambulance  
  
The EMT looked at Abby,"19 year old female, MVA, adominal injuries,   
Pressure dropped twice but she's stable"  
  
Abby turned her eyes away  
  
"And him?" Luka pointed to Tom  
  
Tom looked up in time to catch Abby's eyes  
  
Again, she looked away."I got him"  
  
"No" Tom jumped out of the back of the ambulance,"I..I'm fine" he ran   
after Luka  
  
Abby watched them go into the hospital before slowly following them   
into the hospital  
*****************************************  
And I know I wasn't right,  
But it felt so good.  
And your mother didn't mind,  
Like I thought she would.  
And that REM song was playing   
In my mind.  
And three and a half minutes  
Felt like a lifetime  
******************************************  
"I need you to wait in chairs" Luka snapped. He ran the ultrasound   
over her belly, Ally's favorite dress ripped in half.  
  
Abby touched Tom's shoulder carefully before he jerked away. But he   
didn't move  
  
"Call surgery" Luka looked at Abby, "She needs to go up"  
  
Tom just looked out the window at the busy hospital, the scurrying   
people. But this time he didn't cry.  
  
Folding her arms across her chest, Abby stood in front of the broken   
teenager,Luka's shadow looming over her."She's going to be fine"  
  
"Ally's all I got" Tom's hands shook  
  
Luka stared at the teenager and Abby intently  
  
"I can't be without her.I'm nothing when I don't have Ally"  
*********************************************  
The nurse handed Tom a handful of broken crumbled roses before they   
closed the elevator doors taking Ally up to surgery.  
  
  
***********************************************  
It felt like a lifetime  
  
And you move like water  
I could drown in you.  
And I fell so deep once,  
Till you pulled me through  
*************************************************  
************************ 6 1/2 hours later**********  
  
Peter sat next to Tom, leaning over to talk tohim gently  
  
Abby watched the teenager start to crumble and sob, Peter patting his   
shoulder akwardly  
  
"They're emancipated from their families" Luka stood behind   
her,putting his arms in his coat  
  
"So she really was all he had" Abby said quietly  
  
Luka nodded  
  
"Going home?"  
  
He nodded again,"Yeah.You?"  
  
"Yeah" Abby replied.She watched him walk out the of the ambulance   
entrance and turn the corner  
************************************  
You would tell me  
"No one is allowed to be so proud  
They never reach out  
When they're giving up."  
*************************************  
**in the lounge**  
  
"Mr.Robinson" Deb groaned into the phone,"I know what I told your   
wife" she looked up and smiled at Abby  
  
Abby gave a small smile back. Then continued walking to her locker.   
Hanging off her name tag was a wreath of small roses."Jing Mei?" Abby   
turned around, holding the flowers delicately in her hands  
  
Deb grinned,pointing to the shadow behind her."I'm going to have to   
call you back,Mr.Robinson"  
  
"Luka?"  
  
"Busy?" his voice was shaky,"I was wondering if we could talk"  
  
Abby put the roses down on the table and went back to get the things   
out of her locker  
  
Gently Luka placed the roses in her hair  
  
Abby bit her lip before turning around to face him  
****************************************  
And I know I wasn't right,  
But it felt so good.  
And your mother didn't mind,  
Like I thought she would.  
And that REM song was playing   
In my mind.  
And three and a half minutes  
Felt like a lifetime  
****************************************  
"I.." He said akwardly, jamming his hands in his coat pocket  
  
"Yeah.." Abby nodded,the roses falling to one side."We should talk"  
  
He held the door open for her as they made their way to the El   
station.  
  
"I'm sorry Abby" Luka almost whispered as they waited next to each   
other for the El  
  
Abby crept her ice cold hands in his pocket and rested her head on   
his arm."I know" she replied  
  
He brought his hand over her clasped hands and gave them a squeeze. 


End file.
